


Mann.Co Supply Crate Series #69

by DrugsRUs



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: No Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrugsRUs/pseuds/DrugsRUs
Summary: Basically some backstory on three weapons for each class (excluding scout)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Mann.Co Supply Crate Series #69

The create fell open, revealing three rocket launchers stakced ontop of another. One looked like a rocket launcher with orange caps at the ends, and a caution sign nailed to the side. Another was shaped like a bomb with two handles. And the last looked like something out of from a dumperster. (Soldier liked the last one’s look) As Soldier picked it up, Miss Pauling explains the weapons’s functions.

“This first one is called the Rocket Jumper.”

Soldier grabbed it. “This is mine now.”

“It doens’t do any damage,”

_ Clunk.  _ “This is not mine now.”

“It has an increased clip and can be used fro practicing rocket jumping-”

“This is mine now.”

“The next one is named the Air Strike. It has smaller explosions-”

“I will not accept smaller explo-”

“It fires faster when in the air and increases clip on kill”

“I STAND CORRECTED!”

“This last one is named the Beggar’s Bazooka-”

“I do not tolerate beggars!”

“IT can fire three rockets at a time and can overload allowing you to jump of the air”

“I DO TOLERATE BEGGARS”

  
fin for now


End file.
